


Birth of the heir

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, F/M, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Ecthelion thoughts on the birth of his son.





	Birth of the heir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 17 (O75).  
> Prompt covered: Ecthelion II

Ecthelion sits on the bed next to Linril holding his newborn son in his arms. He is pleased to have his firstborn in his arms. This way, the line of stewards will endure. Of that Ecthelion is certain. He hopes that in time, he and Linril will have more children. Hopefully, they will be blessed with at least one fair daughter if not more. At the same time, he also hopes for another son in the future. If only so that his firstborn will have someone to play with. 

Ecthelion is so lost in his adoration of his newborn son that he does not notice his wife leaning in closer to him. He only becomes aware of this once his wife addresses him.

“He is a beautiful baby, is he not meleth?”

“That he certainly is.”

Ecthelion sees how smiles pleased at him. But only for a short time for then she looks thoughtfully at him. A question lurks behind her eyes. 

“What will you call him?”

“What do you say of the name Denethor?”

“Like the tenth ruling steward?”

“Yes, like him.”

“I think it is a good name for our son.”

Thus the next day, Denethor son of Ecthelion is introduced to the court of Gondor. 


End file.
